


Whatever Pieces Come Your Way

by x_meiko_rose_x



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_meiko_rose_x/pseuds/x_meiko_rose_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is lonely, and confused. And a chance encounter with a stranger in a newsagents might just save him, as long as their jobs, exes, or baby don't get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Whatever Pieces Come Your Way: Chapter One

 

Alex sat cross legged and stared blankly at his husband across the table, he’d known this was coming. A year ago they’d been all for breaking up, it was only because they’d found out about Rosie that they’d decided to give it another shot. As he tuned out to what Chris was saying – was it really important anyway? – Alex glanced over at the corner where their ten month old was sleeping peacefully. He wondered briefly whether this was going to affect her, whether they were messing her up somehow by breaking up now. Still, he thought, better now than twelve years down the line when she’s a teenager. Glancing back at his husband Alex realised that Chris was waiting for him to speak. He shook his head to clear it.

“What Chris?”

Chris glanced at Alex uneasily; normally he was the emotional one, the one crying and carrying on. He shouldn’t really be surprised, wasn’t it Alex who’d suggested they should take a break all those months ago? Still, he couldn’t help feeling a little put out. They’d been together since University and this was what it came down too?

“Weren’t you listening to me?”

“No. I was watching our daughter. But I gather you want us to break up?” Alex worked hard to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but it was hard. He was angry. Chris was going to make this out to be his fault again; he wasn’t the one who started the cracks in their relationship.

“No! God Alex no! Not break up just … maybe spend some time apart? See if we can function as separate people, alone.”

Willing himself not to cry Alex nodded shortly, “Except that neither of us will really be on our own will we? What about Rosie?” His eyes narrowed as he watched the taller man squirm, “You’re leaving her with me aren’t you?”

“Not completely no. Of course I want to see her but – oh hell! She likes you better! She always has.”

Another short nod, a packed suitcase, the slam of a door and that was all it took for nearly thirty years of relationship to crash around their heads. Alex finally let his body relax as he felt tears build behind his eyelids. He sank onto the sofa replaying his husbands’ final words as his daughter screamed.

“I’ll be staying with Wilson. Call if Rosie needs me.”

***************************************************************

Captain Martin Crieff stood in the Newsagents casting guilty looks at the top shelf of the magazine rack. It had been almost two months since that unfortunate incident at Arthur’s birthday and he had since realised that whilst he may not be gay for Arthur that didn’t necessarily mean he wasn’t gay for anyone. He was fairly certain that he was at least a little curious. Now if he could only find the courage to buy one of those magazine he could do a little research. His hand itched as he reached out for one and he prayed that Douglas would never hear of this, with his fingertips almost touching one of the plastic wallets he heard the tickle of the door bell and the wail of a small child. Well that settles it; I can hardly buy porn with a child in the shop. He quickly lowered his hand and grabbed the first magazine he saw. He threw a tight smile at the harassed looking older man who was desperately trying to shush the bawling redheaded infant. He winced as a dummy hit is temple.

“Oh god.” The older man sighed, “Sorry. She keeps doing that, could you hand it here?”

“Of course!” Suddenly Martin found himself blushing, he quickly bent to pick up the dummy, dropping his magazine and pint of milk in the process, as he was scrabbling on the floor when a warm hand stilled his movements. He looked up into the dark chocolate eyes of the stranger; he was crouched on the floor, one hand still steadying the pram picking up the dummy for himself, “S-sorry about that. Clumsy me.”

The man smiled warmly and handed him the magazine, when he spoke it was soft and unsure, “That’s okay. You dropped your Pick Me Up by the way. My husband always particularly enjoys what he calls the “monkey ate my face” kind of stories.”

Martin felt an unfamiliar emotion build in his chest, if he didn’t know better he’d have said it was jealously, “Oh yes,” He forced out a chuckle, “Very good, yes. So married are you?” The pilot could have kicked himself; Of course he’s married Martin. He just told you that he’s married you fool.

The strangers’ eyes hardened, “In a manner of speaking. Look I’m sorry, I only came in for a packet of crisps, but I need to get her off before I drop her at day-care. I’d really better go. Nice to meet you though.”

With that he was gone. Martin stared after him before grabbing a magazine from the dreaded top shelf. It couldn’t hurt to look.

 

*********************************************************************

“You have to be joking? Alex rubbed his hand through his straight dark hair and threw a glare at his co-worker, “You were meant to take this trip Rick! I said I’d take next month. Chris doesn’t have Rosie until next month! What do you expect me to do with a ten month old baby whilst I’m jetting off to Toronto?”

The larger man grinned as he leant back in his chair, “Well that’s not really my problem is it Alex? You could have gotten my promotion, but instead you chose to take time off to play happy families. It just so happens that now I can pick and choose which trips I go on and you don’t. I’m sure you’ll work something out.”

Alex cursed – something which he rarely did – and gave Rick one last scorching look before pulling out his phone. He dialled Chris’ mobile and cursed once more as it went straight to voicemail. Hesitating only slightly he pressed the button for Wilson’s home phone, it rang three times before someone answered. Alex closed his eyes, it was just his luck.

“Hello?”

“Is Chris there?” Alex cursed how weak he sounded, how his voice wavered, how it went higher than it needed too, “I need to ask him something.”

“Alex? Is that you Alex? I just want you to know, me and Chris, we’re not-”

Alex couldn’t stop a small growl from escaping as he interrupted him “Is he there Wilson? I don’t mean to be rude but I’m not interested and I really do need to talk to him.”

“Yeah… he’s just come in. But listen Alex-”

“Just put him on the phone.” Alex pinched the bridge of his nose and readied himself he heard his (ex he supposed) husband’s hesitant voice. “Hi Chris, look, I know that you weren’t meant to have Rosie until next month but I’ve been asked to go to Toronto for work…”

“Alex,” Chris sighed, clearly irritated, “You can’t just change our plans like this. I have work too you know…”

“Well excuse me-” Alex caught Ricks smirk and realised that he’d raised his voice, he turned away pointedly, “well excuse me for thinking you might actually want to see your daughter. You’ve seen her twice since you left; she’s going to forget you Chris-”

“Alright! Alright! Fine Alex, I’ll take her. Wilson isn’t working at the minute he can take care of her when I’m at work.”

“No. I’m sorry but no. You are not leaving our daughter with that man. Not now, not ever.” He winced as he heard Chris muttering to Wilson on the other side of the phone.

“Alex. Me and Wilson, we’re not together.”

The slightly younger man felt something in him snap, “Funnily enough I’ve heard that before Chris! Oh just hang on.” He put his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone and turned reluctantly to Rick, who was still smirking, “Would I be able to take her with me? I’d pay for her expenses.” He hated begging like this, but he didn’t have a choice.

Rick made a show of thinking about this before nodding regally, “I suppose that would be okay, if you pay for all of her expenses. Say hello to your husband for me!”

Once again fighting the fall of tears Alex turned his attention back to the phone


	2. Chapter 2

Whatever Pieces Come Your Way: Chapter Two

 

“No mum today! Just us chaps. And we’re going to America. Do you think she’d notice if we went to Disney Land instead?”

Douglas rolled his eyes, “Arthur my boy, your mother may be many things, but generous she is not. She might just notice if hundreds of pounds disappear out of the kitty and you come home wearing mouse ears.”

“Oh yeah. I suppose that’s right. Hey Skip! Are you excited about America? It’s an awfully long flight isn’t it Skipper?”

“Not quite as long as over Russia but near enough. Now we really do have to do our safety checks Douglas.”

“Yes, yes alright. No need to worry sir, we’re more than prepared. Now go and do your announcements Arthur and we’ll get going.”

“Righto Douglas!” Arthur disappeared, before popping his head back round the door, “There’s a baby out here Skip! It looks sort of like you….”

Martin froze, and the berating himself for being so stupid, of course it couldn’t be the same baby. He was sure there was any number of ginger babies out there…

 

************************************************

 

Alex boarded the plane and stared anxiously at the seats in front of him, he gripped his daughter tighter to his body. Bloody aeroplanes… he would never understand how people seemed to think that sticking great lumps of metal in the sky was a good idea. It was just asking for trouble if you asked him. If Alex had had his way Rosie would have never set foot on one of these death traps (particularly not one as dilapidated as this one) but needs must. Tightening his grip even more on the sleeping infant he took a seat stubbornly away from a window. As he fastened his seatbelt (so tight it threatened to cut off bloody circulation) Rosie woke up and gurgled softly. Alex glanced at her, one eyebrow raised, over the top of his glasses.

“I don’t know what you’re smiling about. If this plane goes down, we’re going with it.” She gurgled again and Alex’s face smoothed out, he leant in and whispered to her softly, “Between you and me, I wouldn’t worry. I’ll save you if we do crash!”

“Wow! You’ve got a baby!”

Alex started at the bright voice and twisted sharply in his seat, cricking his next in the process. A man around ten years younger than himself stood in a stewards uniform, eyes wide.

“Erm, yes. Her name’s Rosie.” As if sensing that it was her time to shine the baby chose this moment to wail loudly, “Oh shush Rosie no. Don’t start this now…” Alex turned away from the Steward and tried desperately to comfort his crying daughter.

“Oh! No! Can I have a go?!” Ignoring the nervous mans spluttered refusal, Arthur darted forward and scooped the infant out of her father’s arms. To Alex’s immense surprise Rosie instantly quietened and started gurgling softly starting up at the other man with huge green eyes. She stuffed an entire chubby fist in her mouth and giggled. The man looked up happily, “She’s cute. Hello sir, my names Arthur and I’ll be serving yourself. Would sir like a drink? Or a window. Why aren’t you sat near a window? Windows are brilliant!”

“No. Thank you, we’re fine here. I’m Alex… actually; could I have a Gin and Tonic, more Gin than Tonic really?” The man rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Arthur nodded brightly and took off, taking the baby with him. Alex wondered whether he should protest but decided against it, after all, a quiet baby was a happy baby. He felt slightly guilty about drinking around Rosie – he shouldn’t have been drinking at all by rights - but honestly it was the only thing that was going to get him through this flight. The young man - Arthur did he say?- returned with his drink, Rosie resting happily on his hip. Alex took a long sip of his drink and shoulders relaxing; he looked up and took the younger man in properly for the first time.

“You don’t have to hold her you know? I’ll take her back now if you like?”

Arthur’s face instantly fell, “Ohhh, but I like her! And she likes me, look! Where’s her mum then?”

It took Alex a moment to process the mans bright, fast speaking manner but when he did he became instantly uncomfortable. This was always the moment where he discovered whether he was going to get on with a new person or not.

“Well,” he started slowly, “Rosie doesn’t actually have a mum. She has two daddies…” He watched as Arthur’s face screw up and realised that he didn’t understand, he took pity on him. “I’m gay.” He clarified gently.

“Oh! I though that maybe I was gay once… I kissed Skip – Skipper’s Martin, he’s the captain – at my birthday. I think maybe Skips gay. I’m not sure that I’m anything.” He delivered this speech in his usual bright tone.

“Ah, well, that’s – I mean that’s perfectly -” What Alex? he thought, how do you intend to finish that sentence? That’s perfectly normal? Alright? There isn’t anything wrong with that? What does one usually say when a complete stranger tells them that he is asexual. Alex cleared his throat and decided that the best course of action was the change the subject. “You’re good with her.”

“She’s brilliant! Can I take her into show Douglas and Skipper?”

“Oh… erm okay, I suppose that would be alright. Just support her head okay? And be careful? If she starts crying again bring her back. She might be hungry, or -”

“We’ll be alright Mr Alex, sir.” He walked away and Alex smiled to himself as he heard him holding a completely one sided conversation with his baby.

 

**********************************************************

 

“Skip! Douglas! I have the baby, look!”

Douglas spun around to face the younger man, one eyebrow raised, “Really now Arthur. I’m not sure that you’re mother would appreciate you running around stealing children. Good god though Martin, he was right, she is the spitting image of you.”

“Now really Douglas, that isn’t funn - ” Martin choked on his own words as a dummy hit him squarely on the forehead. Punching the autopilot button he turned quickly. There was no mistaking that baby. Which meant that the man from the Newsagents – the man, he thought blushing, that he hadn’t been able to get out of his head when reading that bloody magazine – was their client. And he was right on the other side of that door. He cleared his throat, “Well Arthur, she’s a very lovely baby but I really do think you should probably give her back now, don’t you?” He shook his head, as if a thought had only just occurred to him, “Actually, I’ll do it if you like. Should probably introduce myself anyway. People like to meet the Captain.”

“Oh but Skip…”

“Arthur.”

Arthur looked down, dejected, “Yes Skip… I’ll go and get him another drink; he’d already finished the last one when I left.” He handed Rosie over to Martin, who took hold of her awkwardly… he’d never held a baby in his life.

“Will you be alright for a few moments Douglas?”

“I’m sure I’ll soldier on. By all means sir, do go and put his mind at rest. I’ll just be here, doing the boring work, such as flying the plane, shall I?”

“Yes, yes Douglas, very good.” Martin murmured distractedly moving to follow Arthur.

 

********************************************************

 

As Martin approached the other man he took the opportunity to look over him whilst he still went unnoticed. If Martin hadn’t already known he was gay he would have been sure then. The man was beautiful. He looked to be around five or six years older than Martin, but he was still youthful looking. He had think soft chestnut brown hair that lay in tame curls around his face, pale skin that rivalled Martins own and Martin remembered the dark eyes behind the thin silver frames. He had a strong jaw which stopped him from looking too feminine and prominent cheek bones. He was taller than Martin certainly, but not by much and his figure was slender and willowy. Martin also took in the dark circles beneath the man’s eyes and dry skin on his bottom lip, but this didn’t stop the man from being stunning. Martin had never been more certain that someone wouldn’t be interested in him.  
Rosie chose that moment to let out a loud squeal and as the man looked up Martin worked hard to shape his face into something resembling business-like detachment.

Alex looked up and worked hard to focus his eyes, he should have known that taking those sedatives with gin wasn’t a good idea, but dammit he hated flying. Fucking Rick and his fucking superiority complex… No Alex, focus, there’s someone there. He blinked a couple times and kneaded his eyes with the heals of his palms. It was him. The man from the newsagents. Alex hadn’t been able to get this man out of his head for weeks now. He was fucking gorgeous. He felt guilty for it, after all he was still married, but dammit Chris had left him. And this man… It was the hair that had first caught his eye. Ginger. There was really no other way to describe it, it wasn’t copper or russet or any other romantic sounding variation, it was ginger. And it was beautiful. Once he’d got over his fascination with the mans hair he’d rested on his eyes, pale and blue. Like ice, yet somehow full of warmth, then down to his full, slightly feminine mouth. The only thing that worried him was how skinny this man was. He looked like he hadn’t had a proper meal in month. Stop it Alex, you’re staring. Say something. Anything. Speak damn you! Alex fought through the fog in his brain and opened his mouth.

“You found Rosie!” He remarked stupidly,

Martin frowned at the slight slur in the man’s voice, and instantly took in the bottle of sedatives and the empty gin miniature on the man’s fold in table. Cursing Arthur for serving the man alcohol he moved forward slowly.

“Hello. I think we’ve met before haven’t we? I’m Captain Martin. I mean Martin Captain, I mean -” Oh get a hold of yourself Martin. He took a deep breath, “Captain Martin Crieff. I think maybe you need to sleep off your sedatives. I’ll just give the baby back to Arthur shall I and we’ll -”

He cut off as he noticed the older man was sleeping. Oh good job Martin, simply marvellous job you did there. Of all the men you could fall for, you – a pilot - go for a gay, married, father. Who’s scared of flying!

 

***********************************************

 

When Alex next woke the noticed three things simultaneously:

1\. He was no longer on an aeroplane.  
2\. His head felt like it was housing a heavy metal group.  
3\. Rosie wasn’t with him.

It was the last realisation that caused him to sit up abruptly, and the second that caused him to fall back with a groan onto what was, actually, a rather comfortable bed. He started again when a low drawling voice addressed him.

“Well look who’s awake.”

He turned over in bed and squinted, before realising he wasn’t wearing his glasses. He groped for them and then shifted once again (just rather more carefully this time) into a sitting position. He took in the man, who appeared to be some years older than himself, who was sat with his feet up on a desk. “Excuse me, but who are you? And where the hell is my daughter?”

“Arthur still has her. Though might I be so bold as to suggest that next time you’re looking after your daughter you don’t get high on pills and gin?” The man drawled, a superior smirk on his face, “As for who I am, I’m not surprised you don’t remember. Douglas Richardson at your service, I carried you here. You were hardly in a fit state to book your own room and quite frankly Martin wouldn’t let me wake you up.”

“And Martin is-”

“The one with the pretty hair. At least according to you.” Douglas paused and sniffed dismissively “There’s no accounting for taste I suppose.”

“Oh god…” Alex groaned, falling back on the bed once more, “Bloody pills. Bloody Rick.,. that’s just embarrassing.”

“It was rather funny actually. May I ask you something Mr.Buxton-Hill?”

“It’s just Hill, and what?”

“Mr. Hill then. How long have you been an alcoholic.”

Alex’s eyes grew suddenly wide and he swung around to face the man, Douglas almost recoiled at the completely livid look on the younger mans face. Almost but not quite.

“I’m not sure how any of that is your business. Don’t think I won’t be making a complaint about you!”

Douglas didn’t bat an eyelid. “I’m terrified, I’m sure. But you didn’t answer my question.”

“I didn’t answer it because it was completely inappropriate! I can’t believe that you would -” Alex stopped, the fight slowly draining out of him, “Since I was in my twenties. I was clean until a few months ago.”

“Ahh,” Douglas sighed and Alex got the feeling that he knew exactly what Alex was talking about, first hand. “Now if I might be permitted one more completely inappropriate question?”  
“Oh why not?” Alex grumbled, “You’d probably just ask it anyway.”

“True. But it’s always polite to pretend to care. Now at the risk of sounding like I actually care about the clot… what exactly are you intentions regarding our esteemed Captain?”

Alex felt himself blush and inwardly cursed himself, he was thirty-seven for gods sake “Well. I mean I – I hardly know… I would like..” He dropped his head into his hands, “I don’t know him. But I’d like too.”

“You’re married?” Alex looked up and caught the brief glimmer of something like anger in Douglas’ eyes.

“Separated.”

“And you like Martin?”

Sensing that Douglas was not playing around Alex nodded slowly, “I think that I could, rather a lot.”

Douglas gave one short nod. “Then I’d suggest hopping back on that wagon. Sir isn’t one for alcohol.” Alex nodded again, numbly, Douglas carried on talking, “Now. Aspirin and water are on the table. Arthur said he’d look after the baby for you. I believe you have a meeting to get to.”

Douglas headed to the door, stopped and turned around. “Tell him I told you this and I’ll deny it. But if you hurt him… none of us will be particularly happy about it. Understand?”

Alex watched Douglas go and wondered briefly what he was letting himself in for.


	3. Chapter 3

Whatever Pieces Come Your Way: Chapter Three.

 

Alex finished his meeting early and as he walked into the hotel lobby he couldn’t help but smile at the scene in front of him. Martin was sat cross legged on one of the arm chairs, holding Rosie on his lap… gingerly like she was a ticking time bomb. With a start Alex realised that these two could be father and daughter, anyone walking past would think they were with their matching hair colour and freckled noses. It hurt him a little to think that people would never make that connection so easily with him and Rosie, as he crept closer Martin’s words drifted over to him.

“….now you don’t know me. And I don’t know you. I’m not going to lie to you I’m absolutely rubbish with babies; I’m always scared I’m going to drop you. Never thought I’d make a particularly good dad. My own didn’t certainly. But you listen here, I like your daddy, he seems like a nice man. And that means that we have to get on. So you promise not to throw up on me or hate me and I’ll try not to drop you. Oh god… where’s Arthur when you need him? I can’t believe he put me in charge of a baby…”

Alex couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, and Martin turned a little too quickly, falling off the sofa in the process and taking Rosie with him. She giggled happily.

“Oh god! I’m so so sorry! Did I hurt her? Is she okay? Do we need to take her to hospital?”

Alex laughed again and he picked up his daughter, he offered his hand to help the younger man up, “Martin she’s fine. Babies are surprisingly resilient. See? She’s smiling” Alex handed her back to Martin, “And she hasn’t hit you with her dummy in minutes, she’s clearly warming to you!”

Martin grinned warmly at the infant and Alex couldn’t help but get a fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach seeing it. Damn, he thought, I haven’t fallen this hard since – No. He wouldn’t let himself think about that. “Martin, do you maybe want to grab a coffee?”

Nodding vaguely Martin followed Alex to a café and they sat, falling into easy conversation before Martin broke it.

“Look I… I don’t exactly have much experience; I mean I’m not sure… We’re having coffee and it’s all… well it marvellous, really it is. But is this….” He trailed off uncertain but Alex was smiling at him softly.

“A date?”

“Well yes. Yes actually. I just thought – aren’t you married?”

Alex sighed and looked down, “Technically speaking yes. I suppose I should probably explain it all to you…”

 

**********************************

 

Martin sat and listened to Alex’s story and the more he heard the less he could believe. Alex’s husband had cheated on him? Alex had forgiven him? They’d broken up? They’d given it another shot? Got Rosie? And then his husband has just left him. After all that he’d just upped and left?

It was then that Martin realised that it was silent, Alex was looking at him uneasily, the older man let out a nervous chuckle, “Martin… you’re not talking.”

“Just – how?”

“How what Martin?” Alex asked softly, stroking his babies curls away from her eyes.

“How could he just leave you like that? Cheat on you?”

Alex sighed sadly, “I don’t want to give you the wrong idea. Chris isn’t a bad man, and he did love me in his own way. It just wasn’t enough for him. In the end, I wasn’t enough for him. These things happen Marty.”

Martin didn’t even register the unconscious nickname and he shook his head vehemently. “Well they shouldn’t happen, not to you. You’d …” He broke off blushing, “You’d be enough for me Alex.”

Realising what he’d said Martin made his excuses and left, quickly. Alex sighed again and turned to his baby,

“What do you think Rosie? Do we like Martin?” Rosie stared back with wide eyes, “Yes I quite agree baby. I like him too.”

 

**************************************

 

As Martin reached the flat he’d come to know quite well. He still couldn’t believe his luck. Honestly he was still waiting for Douglas to jump out holding a big sign that said “APRIL FOOL!” He’d been dating Alex now for nearly six months, they’d had countless dinner dates, they’d gone to the theatre, to concerts, they had picnics, celebrated Rosie’s first birthday together and spent hours and hours cuddled up on the sofa in front of the TV. When Martin stopped to consider - which he did quite often – that he hadn’t even come out of the closet a year ago, it was quite amazing that he could be so in love now. And he was in love; Alex was everything he’d ever wanted and more. He didn’t stop to knock, just opening the door with the spare key Alex had given him they month before.

“Alex! I’m here.”

“I’m in Rosie’s room, give me five minutes.”

Martin headed towards the kitchen and flipped the kettle on, Rosie was starting to speak now, mostly rubbish and she still preferred screaming over speaking but still… she’d called him “Daddy” the other day … it had been awkward, but Martin couldn’t deny the warm feeling that he’d felt when she’d said it. They hadn’t tried to correct her; after all she wasn’t even eighteen months yet. And Chris barely ever saw her, how were they supposed to explain that to her?  
Alex appeared in the doorway and broke through his thoughts, his normally neat curls were in disarray and he had throw-up all down the shoulder of his shirt, Martin bit back a laugh and Alex raised his eye brow in challenge.

“One word and I’ll hug you. Then it will be all over you too.” Martin backed away, eyes wide, and Alex chuckled, “Don’t worry love, I wouldn’t do that to you. She got worked up when I was trying to get her down, she’s asleep now though. I’m just going to grab a shower, I’ll see you in ten.”

Alex leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss on Martins lips, blushing, why do I always blush. Chuckling again Alex headed to the bathroom.

Martin finished his cup of tea and headed to the sofa, he turned on the TV, quietly so as not to wake up Rosie – it was amazing how quickly you picked up these things, and curled up his legs underneath him. He was just getting engrossed in an episode of Eastenders – though Douglas must never know, he’d never hear the end of it – when he heard Alex coming out of the bathroom, his breath caught in his throat and he chocked on the ginger nut he’d been eating, spraying crumbs across the living room. Alex’s brow furrowed in concern.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes, YES! Fine! I’m fine, I just… I’ve never seen…”

Alex looked down at his bare chest, towel draped around his narrow hips and a faint blush crept up his neck. He hadn’t thought… “Marty, love, don’t worry about it. It’s okay; I’ll go and get dressed. I didn’t think.”

“No!” Martin closed his eyes, why did he always sound like an idiot? “I mean obviously you can get changed if you want to. I just didn’t mean that… It’s very…”

Alex closed the gap between them and silenced Martin with his kiss. It was slow, soft and tender. Martin gasped into it as he felt it intensify. Alex pulled away instantly, dark eyes seeking out blue.

“Tell me to stop. If you’re uncomfortable, then we don’t do this. It’s as simple as that Marty.”

“I – I don’t want it to stop.”

Alex smiled and reached to cup Martin’s soft, pale cheek in his hand, gently he pulled him into another searing kiss. He reached up with his other hand to card through the vibrant hair that he loved. He felt a hesitant hand brush against his towel and pulled away once more.

“No Marty, not here. Go into my room, I’ll just check on Rosie and I’ll be right with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Whatever Pieces Come Your Way: Chapter Four

 

Martin sat in the middle of Alex’s bed, rocking slightly. He wanted this; of course he bloody well wanted this! He’d been dreaming about this ever since he’d first bought that first stupid magazine. But he was scared. Realistically he knew he had nothing to worry about, he loved Alex, he trusted Alex… but, there was a small, slightly humiliated part of him that still thought Alex might laugh at him. Unwillingly he felt tears well up and he could have kicked himself. Trust him to ruin this.

After checking his daughter was in fact asleep, Alex headed to his room. His room, where his gorgeous boyfriend was waiting for him. Alex definitely wanted this; frankly it was embarrassing to think how long it had been since he’d had sex. But he hadn’t wanted to push this. Martin had told him that he was his first boyfriend; he knew that he’d never done anything like this. He watched his nervous partner rocking slightly in the centre of his bed and felt his heart swell, when he’d first started dating Martin he couldn’t have imagined that he’d end up feeling the way he did, he loved this man with such intensity that it scared him. He’d loved Chris this much, and he’d just ended up getting burnt. It was then he saw the tears forming and he surged forwards.  
“Love, no... Don’t cry.” Gently Alex cupped the redhead’s cheek and leaned to kiss away his tears. “I’ve told you Marty, we don’t have to do this. I won’t be upset; I won’t be angry or disappointed. I need you to be comfortable, if you’re not then this doesn’t happen simple as that.”

Martin Crieff don’t you dare ruin this for yourself, “I just,” He cleared his throat and avoided Alex’s eyes; “I’m not quite sure how to… go about this. And I don’t… Oh I don’t want you to laugh at me okay?!”

Alex smiled softly, “I’m not going to laugh at you. I know you’re new to this. If you like,” Alex swallowed, “I can take control of this, and you just need to relax.”

“I want you.”

With that statement Alex, could hold back anymore. He pulled Martin into another kiss, more desperate and passionate than their kisses had ever been before, he pulled away briefly to pull Martin’s shirt off, and then leant back in instantly to close the distance between their lips. Hesitating only slightly he dipped his hand to Martin’s trousers, as he pressed the heal of his hand against Martin’s growing bulge he was rewarded with a wanton moan, it vibrated deep inside his own mouth. Alex found that he couldn’t resist any longer and pulled down the zipper, shedding the captain of his trousers, he chuckled warmly.

“No underwear Captain, I’m shocked…”

Martin blushed once more, and Alex leaned back on his elbows, drinking the sight in front of him. It hurt him that Martin looked so nervous.

“I.. I know.” The pilot stuttered, “I’m too skinny, and pale, and I have freckles everywhere.”

“No!” Alex let out a strangled gasp and tipped the younger mans face up so that he could reach his eyes, “I love that you’re pale,” he pressed a soft kiss to the pilots shoulder, “I love every single one of these freckles,” lifting his wrist he peppered light kisses across the freckles there, “And your not, well actually you’re entirely to skinny, but we’re working on that. I love you Martin Crieff, and you’re beautiful.”

This time it was Martin that initiated the kiss he surged forwards, shedding his lover of his towel. His hand reached instantly for Alex’s crotch,

“Ahh!”

Martin’s hand snatched away as quickly as it had been there “Oh god! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean – Did that hurt.”

Alex smiled softly and took hold of the younger mans wrist and guided it back to where it was, “It’s okay Marty, really, you just need to be a little more gentle. Think about what you do to yourself… s-see, there you go…”

Alex felt his eyes roll back slightly and moved his hand to stop his lover, “Marty I love you, and that’s… well that’s bloody good, But I haven’t had sex in an awfully long time, and of you carry on like that it’s not going to last very long.”

Martin nodded seriously and Alex flipped them so that he was on top, reaching into his bedside table he pulled out a jar of – oh god, lube, Martin thought briefly – He braced himself and he felt a gentle pressure and heard a soft whisper.

“Darling, you need to relax. I’m not going to hurt you, this might sting, but it will pass.”

Willing himself to relax Martin felt his lovers slender finger breach the protesting muscle, and it felt… well not bad, and it certainly stung, but it felt weird, in a good way, he felt another finger enter him and could help but let out a hiss. He barely took in the softly whispered reassurances from his boyfriend as he felt a third finger entering him, scissoring, stretching him. Curling upwards until – oh!

Alex smiled, “That my love, was your prostate.” He pressed against it again, enjoying that he could turn this proper, anxious man into a quivering ball of nerves, “Are you ready darling?” Not trusting him self to speak, Martin nodded, he felt Alex pull away slightly, slick himself up “Wrap your legs around my waist Martin.”

Martin nodded and did as it was told, and slowly, painfully slowly Alex began the sheath himself in his lover. It took all he had not to buck his hips forward, but he wouldn’t hurt Martin, not for all the world, when he was around half way in he stopped. He pressed a firm kiss on Martin’s forehead, creasing in pain, and started humming softly as he moved further in. Fully sheathed he leant his forehead against his lovers.

“God. I love you so much Martin.”

“Move Alex, I need you to move.”

That was all the permission Alex needed, he moved his hips, slowly at first, lovingly, building a tempo until they were both comfortable, it became sloppy almost desperate and all too soon Alex heard Martin cry, felt his strong thighs shake around his waist,

“Alex.. Alex I’m…”

“I know love, me too.”

They came together, each other’s names on their lips. Later when Alex was curled up in Martin’s arms, he thought that that had been one of the most beautiful moments of his life. It might not have had the skill that his times with Chris had had. But it was honest, it was pure. And it was fucking beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

Whatever Pieces Come Your Way: Chapter Five

 

Martin woke up to the sound of someone entering the flat, he sat up, wincing slightly and shook Alex’s shoulder.

“Alex! Alex wake up!”

“Marty?” Alex groaned rolling over, “Look I’m glad you enjoyed it but I’m going to need a bit of a rest before we go again ‘kay? Night…”

“Alex!” Martin hissed, “Don’t you dare go back to sleep, there’s someone in the flat.”

At this Alex sat up straight, listening. He stood up and pulled on some sweatpants, “Stay here Marty, I’ll go and check it out.”

“No-”

“Stay here.”

He edged out of his bedroom, and came face to face with,

“Chris!” Alex yelped jumping backwards, “What the hell are you doing here?”

Chris looked up at Alex, green eyes swimming, “I’ve come home Alex.”

“You have to be joking.” Alex grabbed hold of Chris’ forearm and dragged him into the kitchen, “Why the hell do you still have a key? You can’t just turn up here at two in the morning and expect me to welcome you back.”

“But I miss you, I love you-”

Chris lurched forwards, lips pressing insistently on Alex’s. They heard a gasp from the doorway. Both men swung around to see Martin Crieff stood there, eyes wide with horror.

“Martin, it’s not -”

“Who the fuck are you? Why are you in my flat with my husband?”

Alex swung around glaring furiously at Chris. “This isn’t you’re flat anymore, it hasn’t been for quite some time. And I’m not your husband. Shut up Chris!” He turned back to Martin, reaching out with one shaking hand, “Marty, love…”

“Chris. This is Chris?” Martin brushed angrily at his eyes; you will not cry Martin Crieff, “I thought that last night… Never mind. Thank you for your time Alex, I won’t bother you again.”

Martin ran from the flat slamming the door behind him.

“How could you do that, Chris?”

“How could I?!” Chris’ voice rose angrily and Alex was brought back to a year ago when all they did was yell at each other. He didn’t want that kind of relationship again, “I come home to you and you’re shacked up here with another man. While our daughter is asleep in the next room.”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but do I need remind you of the many times we ‘shacked’ up together with Rosie in the apartment. And speaking of ‘our daughter’” He spat angrily, “She doesn’t even know who you are Chris. You haven’t seen her in four months. She calls that man Daddy. Now why are you here?”

Chris visibly deflated; he sat the kitchen floor and leaned heavily on one of the cupboard doors. “I came back to you. Wilson… Wilson’s back with Natalie, he said he wasn’t ever gay, not really. I came back…” He broke off crying and Alex worked hard to feel any sympathy for the man.

“Did you really expect me to wait around for you? Don’t answer that of course you did. Chris, look at me.” He cupped the crying mans cheek, “I did wait Chris, I waited for months. But you didn’t come back, then I found Martin, and he makes me happy Chris. I love him, and he loves Rosie, that’s all I ever wanted. I understand you’re upset but you can’t expect to waltz in and out of my life whenever you chose.”

“But I love you-”

“Yes.” Alex snapped, the bitterness back in his voice, “But it was never quite enough for you was it?” He softened at Chris’ tears, “You’ll find someone again, but it won’t be me. Now you have to leave because I have to convince my horribly self conscious boyfriend that I love him.”

Chris nodded, defeated, and Alex really did hope that he found someone soon, as he was leaving he turned, “Does Rosie really not know me?”

“What did you think would happen? You’ll have to work hard with her… let me know where you’re staying and I’ll drop her round next week okay?”

With a final nod Chris left. As Alex sunk to the floor he wondered two things, how on earth he was ever going to sort out this mess, and how he was going to avoid Douglas Richardson wringing his neck.

 

**************************************************

 

Douglas enjoyed many things, sleeping, annoying Martin, eating cheese, irritating Carolyn, sleeping with women, annoying Martin, flying planes…. But the first and foremost of these would always be sleeping. Even when he was with the previous Mrs Richardson he didn’t let her distract him from getting sleep. They would just have to engage in … certain other activities earlier in the night. And yet here he found himself at nearly three in the morning, dragging himself out of bed to yell at whatever dolt was pounding the hell out of his door.

Reaching the door he tore it open, a snarl playing on his lips,

“What?!” He stopped. Martin Crieff was sat on his doorstep. Captain Crieff was sat, crying and wearing only pyjama bottoms, on his doorstep at three in the morning. “Martin!” His voice changed, it became gentler, although this usual mocking tone was still at the forefront – after all it was three o’clock in the bloody morning. “What on earth are you doing?”

“He’s back with his husband Douglas. I was … and we… but then I walked in on them kissing.”

Clearing his throat and feeling slightly sick as the images of what Martin had just suggested swam to the front of his brain Douglas desperately tried to squash the unwanted anger pooling him his stomach, “Ah. And you came here?”

“I couldn’t go back to my flat Douglas. The students would be awake. I couldn’t let them see me like this…”

Douglas nodded, “Up you get then sir, we’d best get you to bed.”

Martin sniffed and looked up, “You don’t have to do that Douglas. I’m not tired.”

“Yes well. You might not be Martin, but I certainly am. And the sooner you get in bed then the sooner I can return to mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do people think? Do we like Alex?


End file.
